


Blood Spattered Angel

by bloodasthickasink



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reader Has Anger Issues, Slow Burn, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodasthickasink/pseuds/bloodasthickasink
Summary: “Your viciousness is why I wanted to talk to you.” You tilt your head ever-so-slightly. “Your group ain't worth a damn. I heard reports about that unexpected Walker attack while we were indisposed with another group. How everyone in your group ran like fuckin’ cowards. Only two people were useful. Your friend keepin’ people calm, and you.” He pauses and lets out a derisive snort. “Goddamn Luke kept on going on about he ain't ever seen a girl so vicious. He thought that you were probably a serial killer or some sort of psycho like that before shit went down.”You're one of the few lucky enough to be asked to join the Saviors, and it doesn't take too long for you and Negan to develop a good rapport. But what happens when the two of you can no longer separate the personal from the professional?





	Blood Spattered Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I haven't watched too much of TWD. However, as soon as I read a bit about Negan, I knew that I had to write him.

You’re standing with the rest of the residents of this new settlement, watching the gates nervously. You’d joined up with this group a while ago, and they had only just reached an area that the leader, Russ, deemed safe. Of course, Russ neglected to mention why he considered it to be safe. He’d heard about the Saviors. Everyone had. Russ was a coward and fool, so it was no surprise to you that he decided to take them up on their services. Taking them up on their offer wasn’t what made Russ a worm in your eyes, no.What made him a worm was the fact that he neglected to mention he took them up on this deal until yesterday. You don’t think you would mind as much if he had bothered to consult anyone, especially you. 

You snorted to yourself. You were the damn doctor of this group and the best fighter in it. You should have rightfully had the title of leader, but you let Russ have it out of respect. He’d started the group, so you chose not to upset the balance.

“He really should have told you.” Parth murmured to you. Parth was your close friend and confidant, seeing as you knew him before everything went to shit. The two of you met in college and had always made a good team; he tended to keep a level head when your temper flared up, and you could make decisions quickly when he couldn’t. If you were honest, Parth was part of the reason you never went against Russ. While the two of you combined could have taken better care of the group, in your not so humble opinion, Parth had no interest in leadership. He found the politics tiring. You stayed out of it for his sake. Anything you did might come back to him, and you didn’t want that.

“I know.” You resist the urge to roll your eyes. “But you know he didn’t because I would have actually wanted to, you know, bring the issue to everybody.”

Parth begins to speak, but he’s cut off by the sound of the gates slowly opening. The wired gate around the storage facility had been outfitted with a crank wheel in order to open it. This meant that the gate slid open slowly. Everyone turns their attention to the gate. Russ steps forward, a nervous grin on his face. Once the gate is fully open, the Saviors make their way in.

Your eyes are automatically drawn to the leader of the group. Everything about him screamed that he was the one in charge, from his leather jacket and biker boots to the bat wrapped in barbed wire. You find yourself nodding when you see the bat. You had a bat like that, although it was covered in nails. It wasn’t your favorite; you preferred your trusted flail. It gave you more reach. That, and it felt more vicious when you used it.

“Well, ain’t this a pitiful fuckin’ group.” The man’s voice is oddly cheerful, almost derisively so. Despite yourself, you feel the beginnings of a smile starting to form on your face. Something told you that, while this mysterious man was probably a douche, he was blunt. You tend to prefer blunt over nice but mincing words. 

“Negan.” Russ steps forward. “We’re so glad to have you he-”

“Quit your fucking bullshit, kid. I’m not here for platitudes; I’m here for my half.” He doesn’t look at Russ, instead looking around the group. 

“Of course, I’ll lead you t-”

“No.” Negan’s voice is authoritative. “She’s going to show me around. She’s clearly got a better idea of what’s going on around here than you do.” He points to you as he speaks. You have to bite down hard on your tongue in order to prevent yourself from laughing with the Saviors. It hadn’t even been five minutes, and Negan already knew the kind of person Russ is. You step forward. Russ is quietly seething as you pass by him.

“Negan, right?” You ask more out of formality than anything else. He gives you a once-over before smiling at you.

“Damn. You mean manners actually survived?” He lets out a short laugh. “Yeah, I’m Negan. You got a name?”

You tell him your name as you head towards the supplies. You start at the armoury. You can feel Russ’s eyes on you as follow Negan into the armoury. He wastes no time going through the guns, examining each one with care. You don’t notice the small signal Negan gives to the men that followed him over to the armoury, so you nearly jump out of your skin when they close the doors. Negan lets out a small laugh at your reaction.

“Jumpy?” He asks, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. “Don’t worry. I ain’t gonna do anythin’ to ya. I just want to have an honest talk, and I don’t think that shitstick out there appreciates candidness.” 

“You can say that again.” The words slip out of your mouth despite your better judgement. Luckily for you, that seems to amuse him, as he lets out another laugh, this one much louder. 

“I had a feeling you were a firecracker.” His smile caused a small rush of heat to flood through you.

“If you think I'm a firecracker now, wait until you really get to know me.”

Negan gives you another once-over, not bothering to even try to hide the fact he's checking you out.

“I'm hoping I get to know you that well.” His lascivious grin tells you exactly what he was thinking. You decide to steer the conversation away because you're not entirely sure you can keep this conversation professional if this keeps up.

“What do you want to know?”

“Straight to business. I like that.” He settles himself on the steel table in the room. “The fuck you ain't leading these people for? Why are you letting a goddamn moron like Russ lead.”

You pause for a moment. “I don't know.” You look at him. “In a fight, I know I can protect. I can strategize and scheme and get my way. But in politics... My viciousness isn't exactly appreciated.” You shrug. 

“Your viciousness is why I wanted to talk to you.” You tilt your head ever-so-slightly. “Your group ain't worth a damn. I heard reports about that unexpected Walker attack while we were indisposed with another group. How everyone in your group ran like fuckin’ cowards. Only two people were useful. Your friend keepin’ people calm, and you.” He pauses and lets out a derisive snort. “Goddamn Luke kept on going on about he ain't ever seen a girl so vicious. He thought that you were probably a serial killer or some sort of psycho like that before shit went down.”

“Close.” Your lips twitch upwards slightly. “Had my life gone any other way, I might have been a killer. Probably some sort of vigilante that killed rapists. But no, I ended up being a doctor. It let me keep my God complex while knowing I was doing good.”

Negan almost howls with laughter. After a minute or two, he wipes the corners of his eyes. “Goddamn Kid. I ain't ever met someone who is as blunt and as funny as you.”

“I try my best.”

Negan gets off the table. “If I wasn't afraid you'd want to cut my dick off at the suggestion, I'd ask you to be one of my wives. But I gotta a feeling you're not that easily tamed. That, and I bet you look hot covered in blood.”

“I don't know if you could handle me.”

“Is that a fuckin’ challenge? Because if it is...”

“No, it's not a challenge. At this moment.”

He groans, a low sound that makes your thighs want to clench. “My wives are going to appreciate you. They’ll hardly had to do anything to get me off.”

“What are you here for?” You cross your arms over your chest, trying not to look and see if he was actually hard. You bite down on your bottom lip to keep from swallowing at the thought. “I assume it isn't just pleasantries.”

“It ain't.” He gives you a look that lets you know he is well aware of where your mind is wandering. “I’ve got a once in a lifetime offer for you. I want you to join my group. Be a Savior. Heaven knows we could use a doctor with us, and I ain't going to say no to someone as enthusiastic about killin’ as you joining my crew.”

Your mouth suddenly goes dry. If you were honest, this was the sort of thing you dreamed about. A part of you had always wanted to be acknowledged for your rage, but you never thought it would happen. You take a deep breath.

“Yeah. I'd like that.” 

Negan gives you a grin that's equal parts genuine and sexual. He moves around and claps you on the back. “Good job. You made the right fuckin’ choice. Grab your shit so we can get out of here.”

It doesn’t take you too long to get your things together. You manage to convince Negan to let you bring Parth along, so the packing goes quicker with the extra help. The two of you meet Negan and the rest of the Saviors at the gate. Russ looks at you and Parth and then to Negan. Negan gives him what can only be described as a shit-eating grin.

“Sorry, bud.” His tone indicates he is anything but sorry. “Looks like they’ve moved on to better places.” Russ’s eyes narrow. You throw your bags into one of the trucks. Just as you move to hop in, Russ grabs your wrist violently. You try to pull away, but his grip is tough and bruising.

“If you leave now, you know it won’t end well if I see you again, right?” Russ asks. You hear guns cock, but Russ doesn’t seem to notice them. “You’re fucking dead if I see you.”

“Let her go.” Negan’s voice has dropped an octave so that it almost resembles a growl. You, for your part, stare Russ right in the eyes.

“You better pray _I_ don’t see _you_.” You tell Russ, your eyes glittering with a long time of repressed rage. “You’ve been pushing your luck with me for a long time, and you’ve just used it all up.”

Russ snorts. His grip on your wrist tightens. Without thinking, you bring your back leg up in order to knee him right in the balls. He lets go of your wrist with a pained noise. You don’t waste anytime. You grab his hair as he goes down, holding his head in place so you can slam your knee into his face repeatedly. You hear the bone crunch, and you don’t stop until you can feel blood soaking through your jeans. What really brings you out of it is a hand on your shoulder. You let go, whirling around to face whoever it is. Parth holds his hands up, and you fall out of your defensive stance. Your shoulders relax. 

You feel another hand land on your other shoulder. You turn and see Negan. His grin is both delighted and feral. 

“Goddamn, you’re almost as good as me when I use Lucille!” He thumps your back before turning to face Russ. He’s in a heap on the ground with several of the survivors from the camp holding him. Negan brings Lucille down from his shoulder. 

“Wait, Negan. Don’t do it. He’s not worth it. Besides, if someone gets to beat him bloody, I want to do it.” Negan gives you a thoughtful look before turning back to Russ.

“It’s your lucky day, shitheel. The lady decided to let you live today.” His voice is gleeful, but the undertone of anger is unmistakable. He crouches down to be level with Russ. “But if I see you, let me just say. Whatever she had fuckin’ planned for you, which I think is pretty damn bad, is going to be child’s fuckin’ play when compared to what I’m going to do to you. I’m a goddamn creative guy when I want to be, and fuckers like you tend to break out the real fucking creative side of me.” 

Negan stands up in a fluid movement, motioning for all the Saviors to finish loading the trucks.

“Let’s get out of this hellhole! I’m fucking tired of smelling all this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had originally planned to make this a one-shot with smut in it, but I'm thinking I'll write the smut as a one-shot and make this the main series. Let me know what you think of that!


End file.
